Team KOBE: Backstories
by operavoice93
Summary: This will be four preludes for the members of my OC RWBY Team KOBE: Kyan Lykaios, Orlena Seraphine, Bairre Rhonwen, & Erica Arnborg. Each one is based off a different country-Greece, France, Wales (region i know but i like it) and Sweden.
1. Chapter 4

Way of the Warrior

"It is better to have less thunder in the mouth and more lightning in the hand"

-Apache

Author's Note: I do not own the rights to RWBY. I hope you enjoy this prelude!

Erica awoke suddenly out of her bed in silent terror with small beads of sweat dripping down her neck. She was clutching her sheets before letting them go and sought to regain her composure. A shaky hand reached out onto her nightstand, a task that seemed almost second nature to Erica now, and grabbed it. Her mask was almost solid black with runic markings etched into the metal. After putting it on, it covered the area around her eyes and her nose as well. However, Erica's purple hues could still be seen. _I suppose that it's for the best… considering the alternative_ she thought before heading downstairs. Her mother, Roana, was busy preparing breakfast and watched her daughter sit down by the fireplace. Both of them shared the same rich red hair and Erica had inherited her mother's tan skin.

"Mom, I need to tell you something and I just want you to listen." Erica said before adjusting her hair. She always wore it in a boho style, as a way to express her individuality. Roana gave a warm smile and sat down nearby before placing a comforting hand on Erica's thigh. "I've heard rumors that an Atlesian student is badmouthing Dad and his reputation. I've already contacted General Ironwood and he's agreed to let me come back. However, I have to fight the person insulting Dad's memory. It's something that I have to do. I think it's something that he would want."

Roana glanced sadly at the family picture above the fireplace before answering,

"You are definitely your father's daughter. I can see him in you with those violet hues…." Her mother hugged Erica close to her chest and continued after a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing I say will dampen your fighting spirit. Your father was just as stubborn. However, you must promise me that you will do your best to stay safe." The redheaded girl nodded and acknowledged her promise before heading to the arena.

She donned her scale armor slowly, making sure that everything was secure and checking her weapons. Erica stood before the entrance to the arena, proudly wearing her father's sword and her shield Silverlight. Then a familiar voice called out,

"So, you finally showed up. I was wondering what it would take to bring you back." She whirled around to meet the gaze of Hawke Batair, a promising student who was thought to be a Specialist candidate. While Hawke did not have the traits of a faunus, his vibrant orange hues were certainly intense in their gaze as he stood there in his chainmail and longsword at his side. His raven colored locks fell down to his neck and his hand combed through them as he smirked at Erica.

"You! You were the one spreading lies about my father? How dare you! After all the time we spent together…" Erica spat at Hawke, her voice filled with anger.

Hawke barely paid any attention to her comment and said, "You know… it's such a shame that you hide your beauty with that mask" He stretched out his hand to touch it and was met by Erica roughly grabbing his wrist.

"Touch it and I'll make sure you can't use either of your _swords_ for a while." Erica replied with menacing venom in her voice.

Hawke backed off slightly before pressing his luck by touching the left side of Erica's face with his free hand. He tested her threat and saw it for the bluff it was. His voice rang in her ear: "So temperamental.. You weren't always like this. I remember how you like to be touched in all _sorts_ of places." His fingertips brushed her red locks behind her and Erica pulled away.

She asked with sadness in her tone, "I was a different person then and so were you… During my time in the hospital, I heard that you went out with someone else. Did you always think so little of me?"

"Would you use a broken weapon or keep a dying flower?" he replied coldly. "I did enjoy our time together, but I have to think of my future. My relationship with you, even by association, is toxic. This fight will be a stepping stone for me becoming a specialist." He smirked tauntingly "I wonder what Bjorn would think of seeing his daughter lying in the dust at my feet, begging-

The sound of her punch against Hawke's jaw echoed in the small chamber and was strong enough to make him stagger despite their slight difference in height. Hawke spat out a bit of blood and exclaimed: "Tch. Save that spirit for the fight." Erica answered with fury in her eyes, Before today is over, you will regret insulting me and my family, you asshole".

Transition to the arena

Atlas was usually a kingdom of strict discipline and following military commands. However, the arena had been constructed for the public's entertainment and to show off Atlesian tech at the same time. Since the research department and the military were connected, it seemed like an ideal place to showcase technology and warrior prowess. It was a small coliseum with stands on either side for a massive fighting area below. Hawke was met with a roar of cheers and applause as he graced the floor with his presence. This was in stark contrast to the jeers and ridicule that Erica faced as she walked out to meet him. An announcer's voice rang out to silence the crowd: "Today we are here to witness a duel between Batair Hawke and Erica Arnborg. Now, as some of you may know, Erica's father Bjorn was once a beloved instructor at our Atlas Academy. This is a matter of honor between these two. Outside interference, attacking an unarmed opponent or any other forms of cheating are strictly prohibited and will be met with consequences. Now, begin!"

The two combatants slowly circled one another as they mentally prepared for the fierce fight that was about to happen. Hawke lunged forward with a diagonal downward strike that Erica easily parried. As soon as their blades made contact, she took advantage by delivering a shield bash into Hawke's side. The unexpected impact made her opponent stumble backwards and let out a groan of pain. Now Erica knew the length of his longsword's reach and had given him a taste of her defensive capabilities.

Hawke regained his composure and showed his swordsmanship as each slash used its momentum to accelerate the next. Facing such an onslaught of blows, it was all Erica could do to parry the teen's attacks since he was focused on her sword arm. Their blades finally locked in a bind as both edges clashed and their hues glared at one another. However, a subtle movement of the wrist caused Hawke's blade to go over Erica's and it almost stabbed her in the shoulder. She realized, in that moment, Hawke was dangerous in traditional sword combat. The fierce huntress smashed her hilt into his face which caused her opponent to reel back in surprise. She pressed her advantage and pushed Hawke with her shield, knocking him off balance. Their swords clashed as Erica brought down her weapon in a vertical downward strike and Hawke blocked it by gripping his blade with his free hand.

Their battle of glancing blows continued back and forth as the arena rang with the sound of steel upon steel. Hawke kept trying to find a weak spot in her defense and Erica couldn't see a way past his form either. She decided to switch tactics and taunt his ego. Her voice rang out, "If you're so skilled, why don't you finish this right here and now? Or are you afraid of me, Hawke?" His orange eyes glared as Hawke charged at Erica, his longsword flashing in the light. It was exactly what she wanted him to do.

His longsword crashed down as Erica guarded her body with her large kite shield and there was a bright glimmer of light in the arena. The radiance only lasted for a few seconds before Hawke was sent flying into one of the walls. He groaned out in pain as the student audience gasped in alarm at such a sight. The disgraced hunter barely had time to open when Erica had her blade pointed at his throat.

A few days later

Senna's neighs were the only sound on the wind as Erica gripped the mare's mane while she dismounted. Her brilliant flaming curls stained the white landscape with their crimson hue while she walked through the snow. She had journeyed far from the arena to a small cemetery filled with family names long forgotten. Her footfalls softly crushed the snow covered ground as the young huntress trainee found what she had been searching for. A stone eagle overlooked the graveyard as it perched atop a large hill with its wings outstretched. Its epitaph read:

Bjorn Arnborg

Hero, Husband, Father

He soars with the eagles

Cold steel rang out to cut through the roar of the wind as Erica drew her sword and plunged it into the earth. A single tear ran underneath her mask and down her face as she cried out in anguish. She would have had more to shed if the grief was not enough to last a lifetime. With fury in her violet eyes, Erica shouted, "I pledge to the gods a sacred vow… My father's spirit will only be avenged when that Grimm falls by my hand. I may not have the strength now, but I will train. Push myself until my fingers bleed and bones crack, anything to rise above my deadly foe. As for any whom stand against me… will know only woe."

End


	2. Chapter 3

Manners Make the Man

"There are 3 things that all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man" – Patrick Rothfuss

The sun had barely begun to rise over the horizon as Bairre stretched out his body and walked around the city. The footfalls of his sneakers echoed along the empty streets as he remembered a fond memory. _No matter where I am, I will always remember the forest as my home. Maybe that's why I get up so early…_ the tall teen thought. He had grown up close to Forever Falls forest and would spend his days running through the autumn scarlet leaves. The white haired teen wore a sleeveless white gambeson with red trim that hugged his lean torso. His forearms were protected by armored bracers and his shoulders were exposed to showcase his black tattoos. They were marks of bravery from his father. Bairre's legs were adorned with greaves that were black in color and had silver accents. A leather belt with gold trim held the gambeson in place and had leaf designs embroidered on it. His pants had a pocket attachment which was secured on his belt, which shook slightly as his dark boots walked down the sidewalk. Finally, after hours of walking, he had reached his destination: Vale United Bank.

Bairre had come to establish his student account before attending his first day at Becaon. It had been grueling work at Signal to get himself ready but Bairre was not one to back down from a challenge. He groaned in his mind at having to wait in a long line but figured it was a normal inconvenience for city people. However, his grumbles went away after his ruby hues caught sight of the cute brunette teller behind the counter.

He flashed her with a smile before saying, "Hello there, lass. I want to set up a student account. Would you mind helping me out?" The teller replied, "Why certainly sir. Just one moment, please."as her blue eyes glanced him over. He read her nametag while she typed in his information and corrected, "Jasmine is it? I'd prefer if you call me by name. It's Bairre. Leave that formality for the dance floor. I know a great place if you're ever free." She was about to respond when there was a loud bang from the door being kicked open and several armed men emerged through the entrance.

The citizens screamed out in alarm and flew to the ground as one of them let out a warning shot to the ceiling. The leader shouted, "This is a robbery! Everyone just get down on your knees and we will be on our merry way. Bairre was the only one who kept his composure as the people lowered their heads in fear. Jasmine pressed the emergency button underneath the counter and said in a hushed whisper, "What are you doing!? Get down!" Her brilliant hues were full of fright as they met his ruby eyes and Bairre smirked. "It's ok, Jas. Let me do the talking."

He turned to face the robbers and unclipped his pants attachment which unfolded into a short spear. "Here is how it's going to go, gents… Lay down your weapons and surrender or you can get your ugly butts kicked." They laughed at his demand and the leader ordered, "Who are you supposed to be? A huntsman? Cut him down, boys!" The other two thugs immediately opened fire on Bairre as their dust rounds arched towards him. He deflected the rounds by spinning his weapon, which extended into its long form after several rotations.

One robber groaned as his body was shocked by electricity from the spear head hewing across his chest. The leader moved towards the counter as the other goons dropped their guns and tried to attack Bairre with drawn clubs. He swung his spear in a wide sideways arc to make them keep their distance. After blocking their clubs, he used the butt end of the spear to knock them out. He noticed one of them trying to flank his position and promptly kicked him away when the thug got too close. The robber was sent him flying into the bank counter and knocked out by Jasmine with a paperweight.

Seeing his compatriots fall so easily to this white haired teen, the leader grabbed Sapphire by her hair and held the young girl at gunpoint. "ENOUGH Hero antics! Or maybe you'd like to see her blood on the floor?" he threatened towards as Bairre was caught by surprise at this development. His teeth were clenched in anger at the notion of surrendering, but Bairre dropped his spear to avoid bloodshed. "You've cost me men today, you huntman wannabe. Consider this as payback." the robber exclaimed before shooting Bairre in the shoulder. Jasmine cried out as the white haired teen fell to the ground as his white aura healed the wound, but it still hurt like hell.

In his efforts to maintain control of his hostage, the robber knocked the poor girl with the butt of his gun in her head. Fighting through the pain in his shoulder, Bairre saw her get abused by the gunman and a fury was kindled inside. He grabbed his spear with his other hand and lunged toward the criminal with fire in his eyes. The leader never knew what had hit him as the spear head penetrated his stomach in the fraction of a second. His body shook as the lightning dust of Bairre's weapon took effect. Bairre taunted, "Now let's see whose blood will cover the floor…" before withdrawing his spear and watched him crumble to the ground.

He immediately went over and picked up Jas in his arms and walked outside to the police who had finally arrived at the scene. He said, "Please, get this girl help. She has probably suffered a concussion!"

His spear switched back into its hidden form and Bairre clipped it back onto his belt after handing Jas over to the paramedics. When a reporter tried to get the inside story as to what transpired inside the bank, Bairre replied, "Look, people were in danger and I saw a chance to protect them. If I can't do that, then why become a huntsman?"

He tried to depart after the news van left but was suddenly stopped by the sight of a familiar red cloak in the crowd. Bairre exclaimed, "Ruby, is that you?" What are you doing here?" The silver eyed girl answered, "I saw the story on the news and came over after I heard. It looks like you beat me to taking the bad guys out. Nice to see you, Bairre." He smirked and replied, "I was just in the right place at the right time. Did you finish building Crescent Rose yet?" Ruby unveiled her gun scythe as it spun before the blade penetrated into the road. Bairre whistled in approval as he had his spear transform for her to look over. Her silver eyes became stars as the weapons lover scanned the finer details of his weapon.

"Wow! A counterbalance at the end, collapsible shaft as well as a dust embedded spear point! It's a classic for sure." His red eyes looked towards the large tower in the distance while Ruby talked about his weapon. He responded, "It's called Heartseeker. I built it before taking the entrance exams for Beacon."

They both put their weapons away as Ruby calmed down and regained her composure. "I'm going to Beacon too! I got invited by Professor Ozpin himself. I'm so excited!" she replied. Bairre was going to talk more about their shared time at Signal when he remembered about Jas. "Congrats, Ruby! But I have to check on a lush lass at the hospital, see how she is doing" As he ran off, Ruby waved goodbye while thinking to herself, _I swear… now I know why Uncle Qrow had so much to talk about with him at Signal._

 _Bairre ducked behind an alley after leaving Ruby and slumped against the brick wall. His hands were visibly shaking with a slight tremor and his heart rate spiked. He thought,_ _Is that what it's like? Is that what it is like to fight against someone instead of just Grimm? I don't know if I should be proud or ashamed that I did it without hesitation._ _He remembered how easily his spear point punctured the criminal leader and the sight of his blood seeping into the tiled floor. The white haired teen stood up slowly and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I can't dwell on it right now too much… Jasmine needs me."_

Jasmine awoke in a hospital bed and groaned as she felt the bandage wrapped around her head. The brunette turned and saw Bairre sleeping in the chair next to the bed, his chest rising and falling softly. A nurse came by to check on the girl and teased, "You know, you've got quite the boyfriend there. He insisted on staying until you woke up. I think it's best to let him sleep for now." Jasmine could not help but smile at the person who had saved her life and so many others.

End.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"For a valiant heart, nothing is impossible" - Jacques Coeur

Numerous streaks of light shone through the stained glass window as Orlena watched the fading sunset coat the landscape with vivid shades of red and purple, like an artist's canvas. Her green vibrant eyes saw this beautiful sight with wonder but also took note of some dense smoke rising from the forest. While that observation did give Orlena pause, there were more pressing issues at hand. The hour she had dreaded for months was upon her and it could not be avoided. Orlena flung herself from the nook bench in her room onto the soft sheets of her bed, eager to just lay there in comfort. Her purple maxi dress covered only her right shoulder and its soft fabric complimented the slight curves of her hips below the waist. The long golden waves of her hair were carefully braided into a fish tail and hung over her left shoulder as a silver pendant necklace laid above her ample bosom. ' _Why does Mother even want me at the party? She can hardly even look at me anymore without disgust in her eyes'_ Orlena remarked mentally before a hard knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

A middle aged man appeared in the doorway, wearing a deep maroon uniform with brass buttons running down the middle and grey pants enveloped by dark leather boots. His flame red hair was combed to the side and a small sword hung inside its blue scabbard next to his belt. Orlena smiled faintly at the arrival of her father, Leone, who was the commander of the Mistral Council guard.

He addressed her in a warm tone: "You look beautiful tonight, mon ange. Is there something on your mind?" His daughter let out a long sigh and got out of her bed carefully on her black heels before answering:

"As much as I adore this dress, I wish I could be in my uniform with you. It's one thing to be complimented, but being paraded around like a prize jewel is something I cannot tolerate. Can't you speak to her on my behalf?" Leone noticed the slight change in tone when Orlena referred to her mother and shook his head.

"Your mother is very stubborn when it comes to these fundraiser extravagances. Everything must be perfect." When Orlena looked downcast, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and continued, "I could do as you ask but I believe it is better for you to fight your own battles. However, that doesn't mean I want you to conform entirely."

He unclasped the scabbard and slowly brandished the Colichemarde sword. It had a golden D guard, cross hilt and a shining blade that went tapered down to a very fine point. Orlena stood there with her mouth open in amazement as the surprise silenced her voice.

"This is Aubriseur or Dawn Breaker. It has been in my family for generations. I want you to wear it underneath your dress in case any miscreant tries anything. You never know what will happen with these aristocratic adolescents. Besides, your instructor has informed me of your progress and your acceptance into Beacon. I feel better about giving it to you now rather than later."

Orlena smiled brilliantly and whispered, "Merci, father, Merci!" after embracing Leone tightly. She then donned the Colichemarde with a sash underneath her dress. With her preparations made, Orlena gradually made her way through the villa and prepared to enter a lion's den of charming smiles and hidden daggers.

Her black heels hardly made any audible sound on the carpeted staircase as she gripped the banister to steady herself. Two long flights on stairs led to a massive dance hall illuminated by chandeliers hanging above all the attendees with their clear crystals glistening like stars. The expansive room was also marked by several flowing dark blue banners displaying the Seraphine family symbol: a pair of burning wings. It meant to symbolize their rise to prominence after moving from Atlas before Orlena had been born.

 _Mother always holds family pride and honor above everything else… it's a shame that it also hides her hypocrisy._ Orlena thought before being confronted by the intense stares of the guests after finally reaching the end of those blasted stairs. She had entered without any fanfare or escort but her radiant beauty and noticeable hair made it difficult to avoid attention, like a red rose in winter. There was a lively waltz playing and many patrons were enjoying themselves, but the amount of attention focused on Orlena was enough to make her uncomfortable. Her green hues glanced over at her mother, Auriel, surrounded by her theater troupe comrades. Auriel has the same golden flowing hair as her daughter, letting it cascade down her shoulders against her forest green dress. Orlena received a look from her mother that crushed her spirit for a moment: a scathing glare without any loving warmth.

Orlena then distracted herself by dancing with several people and trying to enjoy some part of the evening. Some jerks tried to move their hands down her back but they were dealt a swift stomp on their foot and a hard slap. Leone quickly grabbed the ruffians by their arm and threw them out of the party almost immediately. However, there was a special guest in attendance that evening and Orlena rushed over to greet them. She smiled warmly before saying,

"Weiss! It's so good to see you again after such a long time."

It was indeed Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, dressed for what seemed a colder climate than Mistral. Her pale skinned form was wrapped in a white double breasted jacket and a pleated full skirt with black trim. She also wore a pair of white boots that came all the way up her slender thighs and black stockings underneath. Weiss smiled faintly back as her blue eyes looked over Orlena before replying,

"It is very nice to see you too, Orlena. You look great in that dress. I apologize for my attire. I just came directly from Atlas for the SDC fundraiser. There have been some more problems with the White Fang and Father sent me in his stead".

Orlena offered to show Weiss the vast garden outside on the balcony as a chance to get away from the rude jerks and the harsh glances of her mother. The silver lining of this night was her arrival, who had developed a slight relationship with Orlena over several years. They talked together for a while about their shared interest of fencing and battle tactics. Finally, Weiss asked,

"hey, Ori, where is that little brother of yours? I remember last time I came, Rousell was trying to play with my sword." For a moment, Orlena looked downcast as she clutched the pendant like it was a lifeline for support. She replied softly,

"Rousell… Rousell is not here anymore, Weiss. It happened just over a year ago but the pain is still there." The Schnee heiress put a comforting hand on Orlena's shoulder as she apologized

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

Then a sudden commotion from within the ballroom occurred as glass shattered and guests ran out of the way in fright. Both girls rushed back inside to see what had happened and were genuinely surprised. Amidst the broken shards of glittering glass, there was a tall teen bent on the ground, clutching a wounded shoulder. His body was covered in a long dark green cloak and Orlena could see a side quiver attached to his hip, filled halfway with arrows. The teenager stood upright and she was astounded by the brilliance of his blue-green hues. She thought to herself,

" _Mes Dieux! It's like looking at a calm sea…._ "

The mysterious stranger finally spoke up and the chandelier lights glistened off his black cuirass armor as the cloak opened slightly. The same movement also revealed a long wolf tail partially wrapped around his waist.

"Listen to me! I'm Kyan. You all need to leave for the safety of the city. There isn't much time - a large pack of beowolves are near the villa. I kept them at bay with a decently sized blaze, but it will only buy us so much time."

The elitist guests protested to this stranger demanding that they terminate the festivities of the evening. Auriel stepped forward as their representative who pursed her lips at Kyan like he was a piece of garbage. "How dare you expect us to believe any words out of your faunus mouth? Besides, you've ruined this event by tracking mud all over the carpets like the filthy animal you are."

Weiss commented from the sidelines:

"For all we know, you could be one of those despicable White Fang!"

Such withering insults were typical of her mother's behavior towards faunus and Orlena expected the wolf boy to back down. She was even shocked by Weiss's treatment of him. To her surprise, Kyan stared Auriel down with a harsh glare, those blue-green hues piercing into the very heart of the poor woman.

"Forgive me if I didn't bother to wipe my feet. I was too busy running for my life from being torn apart. If you have nothing to spout except insults, then keep silent." His glare shifted towards Weiss.

"I didn't have to come and warn all of you. If I was a White Fang member, wouldn't I have just let the Grimm feast on your throats?" Auriel was completely stunned by the retort and backed away, which is something Orlena had never seen before. Weiss groaned in frustration at her words being thrown back at her.

Leone then overheard the screams of the men he had posted outside from his scroll. The Grimm had arrived and it was time to take action. Orlena watched as the seasoned commander ordered his men to evacuate the panic stricken guests to a panic room within the villa. The dance hall was empty except for Leone, Orlena, Weiss and the wolf faunus boy. Orlena quickly ducked behind a long curtain to retrieve her weapon from the sash underneath her dress.

When she emerged, Orlena tied the blue scabbard with the sash to her dress and gripped Aubriseur for the first time. Her emerald hues saw the others brandishing their weapons: Weiss with her rapier, her father with a longsword and Kyan wielding two slightly curved blades. They took position with Kyan at the rear, Leone on point, and the two girls between them. The wolf faunus said through gritted teeth:

"I can't use my bow until my aura heals my shoulder. But I can still fight in melee."

Leone offered words of encouragements to all of them as the veteran of the group. They could all hear the scrapping sound of claws against the tiled floor getting louder and closer. Then the large ornamented doors leading into the hall started getting hit by a barrage of blows as the Grimm attempted to force their way inside. Tension was high and Orlena could feel sweat accumulating on her brow as she concentrated on remembering her training. Finally, the doorway was breached as two dozen beowolves soon surrounded the small party, each of them snarling and licking their long serrated teeth. Several of the Grimm had blood dripping from their maws, a visible reminder of how dangerous these soulless creatures could be and what fate befell the perimeter guards.

They formed a defensive circle as the beowolves charged at them. Weiss performed several fast slashes while utilizing her glyphs to cut down her targets. Leone handled himself quite well, despite his age, giving several Grimm deep cuts on their abdomens. Kyan defended himself well against a trio of beowolves by forming his blades together at the hilt. However, it was Orlena that really shined in the heated engagement. Her Colichemarde sword glistened with the reflected light from the chandeliers as one Beowolf after another fell to her blade. At one point, she twisted herself sideways to avoid a swipe from their deadly claws only to deliver a savage counterattack.

Finally, there was only one Grimm left as the dead remains of its comrades disintegrated on the floor. It was an Alpha beowolf, a Grimm much faster and stronger than its counterparts. Leone tried to intervene but was thrown against the wall as the towering creature rushed towards Orlena. Weiss used her rapier to create a massive sharp ice structure to impale it, using its own momentum against it. Unfortunately, the Alpha leapt over this obstacle and knocked her weapon away. Orlena utilized its focus on Weiss to flank around and deliver a deep thrust into the Grimm's side. The creature of darkness roared in pain as she withdrew her sword and caught a glancing slash across her body. Orlena had to immediately perform a block with her free hand holding onto the blade of her sword against both of its claws. She struggled against the full weight of this monster pressing down, its deadly maw inches away from her neck.

The towering beowolf was knocked backwards with incredible force and Orlena saw five arrows embedded in its chest before the Grimm disintegrated slowly. Kyan had put his bow together and fired the shots to save her life. She was about to thank him when Orlena realized that the Grimm had ripped her dress and was now partially exposed. Her face was blushed with embarrassment as her arms covered her chest and she turned away.

"W-Weiss, could you please check on my father? I've a bit of a problem over here and he took a bad hit." Weiss nodded before glancing a distrustful look at the wolf faunus and checking on an unconscious Leone.

Orlena gasped as she felt the draping fabric of Kyan's long cloak wrapping around her shoulders. She blushed away from his view and said,

"Merci, merci for saving me and all of the others, even if they don't accept you. In that way, we are alike. I'm Orlena." The French girl then felt the wolf faunus touch her hair before hearing his voice in her ear:

"You are most welcome. Although I'll need that cloak back from you. I do wish one other thing in return: you owe me a dance". Orlena smiled at him before going to check on her father in person.


End file.
